


Hint

by abundantlyqueer



Series: Kissing Boys [7]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-01
Updated: 2003-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abundantlyqueer/pseuds/abundantlyqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are Billy and Dom beginning to suspect the true nature of Elijah and Orli's relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hint

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is *chronologically* the last story in the "Kissing Boys" series, however, I reserve the right to slot more stories in between the existing ones. At the very least, there's clearly a whole bunch of text missing between "The Morning After the Night Before" and "Talented".

"You fuckin' tease," Orli growls, finally letting slip his patience and his self-control, and scooping Elijah bodily into his arms and dumping him on the worktop next to the stove.

"Oh yeah ... you gonna get strict with me now?" Elijah taunts, wrapping both legs around Orli's waist and jerking him in closer.

"I'm gonna instil some respect into you at least," Orli says grimly, taking hold of a fistful of the front of Elijah's tee shirt and dragging him down to Orli's open mouth.

Elijah makes some witty but unintelligible retort against Orli's lips, and suddenly they're clawing and grappling and Elijah's boot heels are struggling for traction on Orli's ass and Orli's boot toes are struggling for traction on the kickboard of the kitchen unit.

Billy stops in the open doorway of the kitchen, his eyes going wide and a hectic flush climbing in his cheeks.

"Oh."

"What's -- " Dom comes to a halt right behind Billy's shoulder. "Oh."

Elijah's semi-reclining on the countertop now, legs dangling, and after failing to climb up there with him Orli's taking the opposite approach and sliding slowly down the front of Elijah's body, pausing to take teasing bites out of Elijah's neck and chest and stomach, which make Elijah drop his head back and groan in shuddering pleasure.

"Y'know, Dom," Billy murmurs reflectively, tipping his head to one side, "Ah think we may have underestimated the warmth of the friendship between 'Lijah and Orli."

"Huh," Dom says. And then, suddenly horrified, "oh God, Astin's gonna freak when he finds out."

"D'y'think?" Billy winces. "Does he really have ah problem wi'this stuff?"

"What?"

"One fella tryin' to open another fella's trousers wi'his teeth."

"Oh, no," Dom responds. "I just meant ... Sean wants Elijah to have someone steady and sensible, someone who'll take care of him. He's not gonna like Elijah being with a whack job like Orli."

"Oh God, Orli, oh God, like that!" Elijah yells, his whole body arched in an agony of pleasure.

"Well good luck to 'im," Billy smirks. "Because he's no'gonna get them apart unless he uses ah crowbar."


End file.
